This invention is generally directed to a novel quick release and quick attachment fastener system which includes a pair of fasteners and a corresponding pair of expandable nut bodies or expanders engaged with the respective fasteners, wherein the expanders are operated to engage an internal surface of a bore. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastener system which functions as an axle system for use in quickly and easily removing, attaching, and/or adjusting wheel assemblies used with in-line skates.
A variety of fastener systems which function as axle systems are currently in use for attaching a wheel assembly to an in-line skate chassis. A typical fastener system includes a fastener having a head, a shank, and threaded portion formed on the shank opposite the head. The threaded portion is engageable with a corresponding threaded hex nut. A chassis or frame portion of an in-line skate is provided with structures for retaining a plurality of wheel assemblies in generally linear alignment. Each wheel assembly is retained on the frame by a single fastener which is inserted through one side of the frame and extends through a bore formed therein through a central sleeve bore in the wheel assembly, and through an opposing bore in the frame. The nut is engaged with the threaded portion of the fastener thereby securing the wheel assembly in position relative to the frame.
One of the problems with prior art fastener systems is that it is time consuming to remove the wheel assembly for purposes of repair, replacement or for adjusting the wheels to reconfigure or reposition the wheels of the skates, or for example, to provide a "rockering" effect. While the ordinary skater may not be concerned about the time to replace one or more wheel assemblies, there are many situations in which rapid repair and replacement are important, such as in competitive in-line hockey. Moreover, easy, efficient and reliable removal and replacement of wheels are important for the initial assembly of in-line skates as well as the repair of in-line skates by repair professionals.
Prior art axle fastener systems which use a single fastener extending from one side of the chassis through the wheel assembly to the other side of the chassis are insensitive to the width of the frame or bearing spacer used in these assemblies. In other words, the single axle assembly is attached through the chassis and the wheel with a nut attached to a threaded end thereof. As the nut and axle must be of a specific size in order to retain the wheel relative to the axle, such axles are generally limited to use with specific chassis or frame widths. As such, it would be desirable to have a fastener axle system which can be used with a variety of frame widths.
Increasing popularity of competitive sports which use in-line skates has increased the demand for fast, efficient and reliable removal and replacement of the wheel assemblies. For example, in-line skate hockey is an increasingly popular sport both at the professional level, as well as the amateur level. Further, there are numerous races throughout the country in which in-line skaters race for distance, as well as time. In these applications, fast, efficient and reliable removal and replacement of wheel assemblies is important. Even recreational in-line skaters may need to replace wheel assemblies either for purposes of repairs or for using a different composition of wheel material depending on the surface on which they skate. While speed and efficiency may not be a requirement, it would still be desirable to make the wheel repair or replacement as quick and as easy as possible for the recreational skater.
Ease of use and reliability of a fastener system are also important for recreational, amateur and professional competitors when they desire to reconfigure their in-line skates for such purposes as a "rockering" configuration. Whereas in-line skates typically are configured with the wheels generally abutting or tangent to a common plane or skating surface, a "rocketing" configuration moves one or more wheels out of the common plane, thereby providing an approximated curved surface. The rockering configuration is analogous to a hockey skate whereby the blade of the skate is ground with a slight convex arch rather than being a flat blade as generally is used in figure skating. As such, it should be clear, that it would be desirable to quickly and easily reconfigure in-line skate wheel assemblies for such uses.
Another problem with the prior art is that the hardware associated with the fastener system typically is provided in numerous, loose components, including at least the elongated fastener/axle and a separate nut. The fact that these fastener systems involve numerous components which must be separated to remove, attach or adjust the wheels can result in losing a component thereby further increasing the time to effect the operation on a wheel assembly. Because the nut is not captively retained on the fastener/axle, the nut may fall away and become lost thereby requiring the person replacing the wheel assembly to find another nut in order to proceed. The problem is exacerbated by the desirability of having a recessed or protected nut thereby requiring the nut to be positioned in a recessed area to prevent damage to the nut. By recessing the nut, the problem is complicated by the necessity to align the threaded portion of the fastener through the sleeve bore of the wheel and the opposite opening on the opposite portion of the frame.
Examples of prior art fastener systems for use on in-line skates are shown in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,523 issued Mar. 20, 1990 to Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,058, issued Jul. 2, 1991 to Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,848, issued Sep. 17, 1991 to Olson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,956, issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Malewicz; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,614, issued Mar. 3, 1992 to Malewicz. The device as shown in Malewicz '956 employs a cap which covers a nut thereby eliminating the need to recess the nut. However, the device in Malewicz '956 still requires numerous rotations of a fastener to securely engage the fastener with the nut. The requirement of numerous rotations of the fastener to engage it securely with a nut is found in each of the references cited hereinabove.
With the foregoing examples of the in-line skate wheel assembly fastener systems in mind, it should be clear that there are many other applications which would benefit from a fastener system or axle system which improves the speed, efficiency and reliability of fastener removal and replacement.